


Figured you out

by CirrocoDeSade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, blown out powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrocoDeSade/pseuds/CirrocoDeSade
Summary: Snapper is convinced he's figured out what makes Kara special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a very long time, but SuperCorp is just too delicious and I started again. Then this drabble interrupted and had to be put down. Forgive any mistakes, please.

“Look, ponytail, I get it,” Snapper grinds out. “It took me a while to figure out, but now I know why Cat treats you with the kid gloves. I couldn’t understand her fascination and protectiveness before, but I get it now. I worked at the Daily Planet too ya’ know?”

“Yes, I was aware you were at the Planet,” Kara started only to be interrupted again. This really was a horrible way to get back to work after blowing out her powers. She was bruised, battered, sore and tired. She did not need Snapper Carr making her crazy.

“So I figured out a long time ago why Lois had all those ‘exclusives’ with Superman and he’d show up anywhere for her and rescue her when she’d get too gung ho on a story. But he wouldn’t talk to nobody else,” he said. “It always amazed me that the farm boy managed to get her to marry him when he was obviously competing with the superhero.”

Kara had no idea where this was going, but it was certainly interesting; strange, but interesting.

“And still Superman still has a thing for Lois,” he said as he slammed his hand down on the table. “So, I get to this town and the only reporters Supergirl talks to are either Cat Grant or this pretty little innocent reporter who’s always getting herself into trouble.”

“I am not,” she started off indignantly.

“Please, you’ve had more sick days since I got here than I can remember taking myself in two years! And look at you all covered in bruises and a black eye! Can you at least say the other person has your teeth marks on their arm or something ponytail?” Snapper asked.

“Worse!” She lost her temper. “But Supergirl caught the bad guys.”

“And you got the story, I know,” he said sarcastically. “But I didn’t ask you to investigate corruption in the sanitation department and its effect on immigrants. Who’d have guessed you’d find the mob in bed with a city councilor?”

“It’s a good story,” she exclaimed.

“Will be, once you clean it up,” he said. “Point is: I figured you out. I didn’t think you had it in you. I’ll have to watch you. You are not only stringing along Lena f’in Luthor for chrissake but your leading on Supergirl too?” He ripped off his reading glasses whistled and stared at her. “I don’t know what you’re hiding under those ugly sweaters that get all the powerful ladies so hot and I don’t want to know, but kid if you can keep it up and learn some actual skills we might make something of you yet!”

Kara just stood there blinking at him until he barked at her again.

“Now go clean that mess of an article up and get it back to me within the hour,” he said and turned his back on her. 

She stumbled away baffled by the fact she had essentially just gotten accused of seducing herself. And Lena. And Ms. Grant? 

Wait until Lena heard this.


End file.
